


You Saved Me

by Gravytrain101



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: A cute boy who works at the coffee shop catches Pete's eye and he instantly falls in love. Even though he would play hard to get because he believes Pete thinks he can get anything with his fame. Pete proves him wrong and makes him fall in love while saving him from his abusive relationship and a crummy life.





	

You Saved Me

Pete came into the coffee shop that he does every day at 8:00 to get his usual: coffee and a muffin. He started to notice a short attractive man wearing a fedora that works there and wondered why he hasn’t seen him before. 

Pete said, “Hey Ray.” (Ray is his friend who works at the coffee shop)

Ray came over and said, “Yeah.”

Pete asked, “Who is that guy?”

Ray said, “Oh that’s Patrick.”

Pete said, “He’s cute. Can you send him over to take my order?”

Ray said, “Hey Patrick, can you help this guy out I have to go to the bathroom.”

Patrick nodded and made his way over to Pete and quietly asked, “What can I get for you sir?”

Pete said, “Your number.”

Patrick asked, “Excuse me?”

Pete said, “Your number. I think you’re cute and I want your number.”

Patrick asked, “I’m sorry but who are you?”

Pete said, “Pete Wentz you know the singer.”

Patrick said, “I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are.”

Pete asked, “You’ve never heard of me?”

Patrick said, “No. Sorry.”

Pete said, “I’ve never had that before.”

Patrick said, “Before I give you my number can I at least get to know you first.”

Pete said, “Sure. I am Pete Wentz the famous singer.”

Patrick said, “I am Patrick Stump and I work at a coffee shop.”

Pete said, “Obviously. Can I get your number now?”

Patrick said, “No. I’m sorry but are you going to order something or not.”

Pete sighed and said, “Black coffee and a muffin.”

Patrick left and came back with both but tripped over a crease in the rug sending the coffee flying and landing on Pete. 

Patrick said, “Holy smokes. I am so sorry Pete!”

Pete said, “No problem. Did you just say ‘holy smokes’?”

Patrick blushed and looked at his feet and said, “Maybe.”

Pete said, “Oh man you just get even cuter. Now can I have your number?”

Patrick asked, “You won’t stop asking until I give it to you will you?”

Pete smiled and shook his head. 

Patrick sighed and said, “Fine” he wrote it down and gave the paper to Pete.

Pete said, “Thank you. I will be in touch cutie pie.”

Patrick blushed and asked, “Do you want a new coffee?”

Pete said, “No thanks cutie.”

Patrick smiled and went back to work. 

Ray came back up to Pete and asked, “Did you get his number?”

Pete nodded. 

Ray said, “Wow I didn’t think he would give it to you.”

Pete smirked and said, “Well I got it.”

Pete asked, “Can you give me his address and what time he gets off work?”

Ray said, “221 Baker Street apartment B (Yes, I had to add the Sherlock reference in there. I can’t wait for Series 4!! Okay, sorry back to the story…) and he gets off at 4:00.”

Pete got up and said, “Thank you.”

Ray said, “Pete, be careful.”

Pete nodded and left. 

Patrick and Pete spent the rest of the day thinking about each other until 4:00 came around. 

Patrick said bye to Ray and headed home. 

Patrick walked into his apartment (he shared with his ‘friend’ Rick) and said, “I’m home Rick.”

Rick said, “Get over here!”

Patrick walked to the kitchen and said, “Yeah.”

Rick asked, “Where were you? You are 5 minutes late.”

Patrick said, “Nowhere I swear. You can ask Ray I was there all day.”

Rick hissed, “No you idiot. No one can find out about our secret.”

Patrick said, “Yes sir.”

Rick said, “Good” and punched Patrick in the face and said, “Don’t be late again or it will be worse.”

Patrick said, “Yes sir.”

Rick said, “Go make dinner.”

Patrick nodded and went to make dinner for his ‘friend’ Rick. As he was making dinner his phone vibrated in his pocket, so he looked around to see where Rick was then checked his phone. 

Unknown number: Hey cutiepie. <3  
Patrick: Hey Pete :)   
Pete: Can I see you   
Patrick: I don’t think that’s a good idea  
Pete: Why not  
Patrick: Because  
Pete: Why  
Patrick: Because Pete  
Pete: Tell me why and I will leave you alone  
Patrick: I have a friend over  
Pete: Can I come over anyway  
Patrick: He won’t like that  
Pete: Pllleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeee  
Patrick: I can’t but if I could I would  
Pete: What is up with this guy and not letting you have friends over  
Patrick: Nothing, it’s fine  
Pete: Patrick  
Patrick: Please just drop it Pete  
Pete: :( 

Patrick didn’t know that Pete was standing outside of their apartment door waiting for the right moment to come in. 

Rick asked, “Who are you talking to?”

Patrick said, “A friend.”

Rick asked, “Who?”

Patrick said, “None of your business Rick.”

Rick punched Patrick and threw him onto the floor and said, “Who. Are. You Talking. To.”

Patrick said, “Pete.”

Rick asked, “Who is that?”

Patrick said, “A guy I meet today at the shop.”

Rick pulled Patrick up and punched him again which caused him to have a split lip and said, “You are never to talk to him without my permission. Got it?”

Patrick whimpered in pain. 

Rick pulled on Patrick’s hair and yelled, “Got it!”

Patrick nodded as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

Rick said, “Stay here” as he went to the door. 

He opened the door only to have it be slammed into his face by Pete. 

Rick said, “You motherfucker.”

Pete punched Rick and said, “Don’t ever touch Patrick again.”

Rick asked, “Who are you?”

Pete said, “I am Pete Wentz, Patrick’s new friend. I can have you in prison before you can even blink so watch it.”

Rick said, “Yeah right.”

Pete said, “Yes I am right. I am a billionaire singer and the world wouldn’t want someone beating up a famous persons boyfriend.”

Rick asked, “Boyfriend?”

Patrick looked at Pete confused. 

Pete smiled at Patrick and glared back down at Rick and said, “Yes. Boyfriend” and punched him again knocking him out this time. 

Pete went to Patrick and asked, “Are you okay?”

Patrick asked, “Boyfriend?”

Pete smiled and said, “Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you?”

Patrick nodded and hugged Pete crying into his shoulder. 

Pete hugged him back. 

Patrick said, “Thank you for saving me Pete.”

Pete said, “No problem baby. Where is your bathroom so I can clean you up?”

Patrick pointed to it as Pete picked up Patrick bridal style, walking to the bathroom. Pete gently sat Patrick down on the counter and grabbed some supplies. 

He began to clean Patrick and asked gently, “Did he always hit you?”

Patrick nodded as tears began to fall.

Pete asked, “Did he do more than that?”

Patrick looked down at his hands. 

Pete crouched down in front of Patrick and asked, softly, “Did he?”

Patrick let more tears fall as he slowly nodded. 

Pete nodded, kissed Patrick’s forehead, and continued to clean him up. 

Once Pete was done Patrick yawned and leaned into Pete closing his eyes. 

Pete played with Patrick’s hair and asked, “When’s the last time you slept?”

Patrick said, “3 days ago.”

Pete said, “3 days! Why?”

Patrick said, “Because Monday is ‘Rick’s pleasure night’, Tuesday Rick made me clean the house, and yesterday I couldn’t fall asleep it was too loud.”

Pete kissed Patrick’s hair and said, “Can you wait until we get into the car to fall asleep?”

Patrick nodded and got off the counter. 

Pete said, “Pack a bag while I take care of Rick.”

Patrick asked, “What are you going to do?”

Pete said, “Only put him in his bed, I promise” he kissed his cheek and said, “Now go get your bag cutie.”

Patrick smiled and slowly went to his room to pack a bag. 

Pete put Rick in his bed and went into Patrick’s room and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Patrick said, “Could you get me my bag from the top shelf I can’t reach it.”

Pete said, “Yeah” so he grabbed it and handed it to Patrick. 

Patrick was ready and they walked to the car and got in. 

Pete asked, “Is it okay if you stay with me for a while?”

Patrick said, “Yes. That is fine. Thank you Pete for saving me.”

Pete said, “You’re welcome cutiepie.”

Patrick smiled and fell asleep as Pete drove them home. 

Pete pulled into his driveway and carried Patrick into the house bridal style and laid him on his bed. He was going to work on his new song but he saw how cute Patrick was so he climbed into bed with him and had him lying on his chest. Pete played with Patrick’s hair until he fell asleep himself. 

Pete woke up and checked the time (8:00) to see he only slept for 3 hours. He looked down at Patrick who was still asleep and he smiled at how fedorable (Yup, that went in there too. :P) he was. He ran his hand up and down Patrick’s back to comfort him and also to try to get him to wake up. 

After a while Patrick stirred and finally woke up. 

Pete kissed his hair and said, “Hey Trick. How are you feeling?”

Patrick said in a tired voice as he sat up, “Good.”

Pete kissed Patrick on the lips lightly and said, “Good.”

Patrick blushed and started to pick at his shirt as Pete played with Patrick’s hair. 

Pete asked, “Do you want to go eat something?”

Patrick asked, “What time is it?”

Pete said, “8:30.”

Patrick looked worried and shook his head no. 

Pete asked, “What’s wrong?”

Patrick said, “Nothing.”

Pete said, “Patrick. Please tell me.”

Patrick said, “Rick would lock me in my room at 7:00 and wouldn’t let me out until the next day.”

Pete asked, “What else would he do?”

Patrick said, “He would give me scraps of food or sometimes even no food for days. He would make fun of me in every possible way and wouldn’t let me do anything by myself.”

Pete said, “Well I am not Rick. I will never be him. I want to love and protect you but not the way he would. I want to spoil you, tell you I love you, show the world that I do, and cherish every second I have with you.”

Patrick asked in a shaky voice, “You love me?”

Pete said, “Yes. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you.”

Patrick said, “I’m sorry Pete that I won’t say I love you right away because of Rick and because I want to make sure I love you before I say it.”

Pete kissed Patrick’s forehead and said, “That is okay you can take your time. Now let’s go get something to eat babe.”

Patrick smiled and followed Pete to the kitchen and Pete grabbed the fresh pizza off the counter. 

Patrick asked, “When did that get here?”

Pete said, “I had my friends Andy and Joe bring it.”

Patrick nodded. 

Pete said, “I told them about you and they would want to meet you.”

Patrick said, “Okay.”

Pete said, “I am going to work on my new song with them and you could come to the studio with me.”

Patrick said, “Okay but I will have to call into work and tell Ray I won’t be there.”

Pete said, “He knows.”

Patrick asked, “He does?”

Pete nodded and said, “I told him.”

Patrick said, “Thank you for doing that.”

Pete smiled at Patrick and gave him a plate to grab some pizza. 

After a while Pete had four pieces and Patrick only had one, but he snuggled up to Pete when he was done. 

Pete asked, “You are only having one piece honey?”

Patrick said, “I’m full. I don’t want another piece.”

Pete said, “You need to eat more than that Trick. Please eat at least the rest of my piece.”

Patrick said, “Fine.”

Pete kissed Patrick and said, “Thank you.”

Patrick asked, “Why are you being so nice to me” as he took a bite. 

Pete said, “Because you are very sweet and kind and deserve to be treated better.”

Patrick said, “No I don’t.”

Pete stopped eating and said, “Yes you do. I have only known you for a day and I can tell you are the sweetest person in the world. You have been through hell and didn’t get anyone or anything nice in return. You are an angel but you are getting treated like you are the devil. I love you and I will keep showing you and telling you until you believe me, and even when you do I will never stop.”

Patrick said, “Thanks Pete. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life or to hear you say that.”

Pete said, “You have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life Trick.”

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. 

After they were done eating Pete showed Patrick the bathroom so he could shower. Patrick was looking at himself in the mirror as Pete wrapped his arms around his torso from behind and pulled him to his chest. 

Pete kissed Patrick’s neck and said, “Hey baby. Do you want me to take a shower with you.”

Patrick said, “No.” then he said under his breath “You wouldn’t like what I look like.”

Pete said, “Patrick I love you and I love the way you look.”

Patrick said, “I know I just don’t really like my body.”

Pete said, “You are just as skinny as I am probably even a little bit skinner. If you were as big as a house I won’t care. If you still have cuts and bruises all over I wouldn’t care. I don’t care what you look like because I love you no matter what.”

Patrick said, “Okay. You can take a shower with me.”

Pete asked surprised, “Really?”

Patrick said, “Yeah I trust you. Only if you don’t make fun of me or laugh.”

Pete kissed Patrick and said, “I promise I will never do that.”

Patrick nodded and started the shower. They both got undressed and hopped in. Luckily Pete was in there because Patrick was still sore from the beatings he got and couldn’t wash himself completely. Pete helped wash him and kissed every cut and bruise he had to show Patrick how much he loved him. 

Patrick said as they got dressed, “Thank you for helping me shower.”

Pete said, “Thank you for letting me.”

Patrick said, “Pete.”

Pete asked, “Yeah baby?” as he carried Patrick to bed. 

Patrick said, “I love you.”

Pete kissed Patrick and said, “I love you more.”

Patrick smiled and said, “Goodnight Pete” as he laid down on Pete’s chest. 

Pete said, “Goodnight cutiepie.”  
The next day Pete woke up at 8:00 and got ready to go to the studio and went to wake Patrick. 

Pete played with Patrick’s hair and said, “Hey sleepyhead. Time to get up.”

Patrick said, “Kay” and started to fall back to sleep.

Pete said, “No Trick come on” as he started to take the blankets away. 

Patrick said, “Aww you made me cold” as he hugged Pete. 

Pete said, “Well I had to get you up honey.”

Patrick mumbled, “You are really warm though.”

Pete said, “Oh no you are not falling asleep on me. Come on.”

He picked Patrick up and carried him to the bathroom and set him on the counter. 

Pete said, “Take a shower and I will buy you breakfast before we go to work.”

Patrick asked, “Can I have a kiss first?”

Pete smiled and gave Patrick a long kiss. Patrick jumped off the counter and started the shower once they ended the kiss. They got ready and went into the car and Pete drove to the coffee shop Patrick works at. 

Patrick asked, “What kind of coffee does Joe and Andy like?”

Pete said, “Joe likes black and Andy likes it with cream in it.”

Patrick said, “Okay thanks. Wait here I will be right back.”

Pete nodded as Patrick went in to get everyone coffee and something for them to eat. 

5 minutes later Patrick came back out and got into the car and said, “Pete can we go now?”

Pete said, “Yeah, what’s wrong?” as he helped grab everything. 

Patrick said, “Rick is there and he is looking for me but he saw me before I could leave.”

Pete said, “I will always protect you and yes we can leave.”

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete then Pete drove them to his studio to meet Joe and Andy. They walked in and saw Andy and Joe talking on the couch. 

Pete said, “Hey guys.”

Andy said, “Hi.”

Pete said, “Patrick got us coffee and something to eat.”

Joe said, “Oh thank you Patrick.”

Andy said, “Yeah, thanks.”

Patrick said, “You’re welcome.”

Pete said, “So this one is Joe and the other one is Andy.”

Patrick smiled and gave them a small wave. 

Joe asked, “So what are we going to do today?”

Pete said, “We will try to finish our song.”

Patrick asked, “Do you guys mind if I see the song you are working on?”

Joe said, “Not at all” he grabbed a piece of paper and said, “Here it is.”

Pete said, “See we have the chorus but we don’t have the first verse or in other words the intro.”

Patrick asked, “Do you mind if I write on this?”

They said no and Patrick began to write what he thought should be the intro. 

Pete asked, “Do you write songs?”

Patrick nodded. 

Pete asked, “Do you play any instruments?”

Patrick said, “I can play drums, guitar, piano, bass, and the trumpet.”

Pete said, “Wow. Can you sing at all?”

Patrick said, “I like to but I don’t think I am any good. Here is what I would have for the verse you are missing.”

They read it over and decided to try it out. 

Joe asked, “Hey Patrick can you play and sing us the verse you wrote because we don’t know what key to sing it in or what chords to play it with?”

Patrick nodded and picked up a guitar and began to sing:  
I’m gonna make you bend and break   
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn’t show  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it’s the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that’s the worst you got  
Better put your finger back to the keys 

Pete said, “Baby you have an amazing voice.”

Patrick blushed and said, “Thanks.”

Joe said, “We have been looking for a lead singer for our band. Would you want to?”

Patrick said, “Oh no I couldn’t. Pete loves to sing and I would be too scared to do it.”

Andy said, “Well at least think about it.”

Patrick nodded and his phone rang interrupting their conversation so he left to take the call. 

Joe turned to Pete and said, “You have to talk him into joining our band.”

Pete said, “I’ll try but we can’t just add another member just like that. We are going on tour soon so we would have to add him after it if he even wanted to join.”

Andy asked, “Does he know?”

Pete said, “About the tour? No.”

Andy said, “You have to tell him it is next week.”

Pete said, “I know I was going to tell him tonight.”

Joe asked, “Do you think he will come with us?”

Pete said, “I think he would think he is being a burden so he would come up with some excuse but I will talk him into coming for the next one.”

Andy said, “Good he’s awesome.”

Patrick walked in and said, “Sorry it was my mom calling so I had to take it.”

Andy said, “No problem.”  
Pete asked, “Hey when we get home can you show me some of your songs?”

Patrick said, “I always carry my song book with me. Here” as he pulled out a book from his pocket and handed it to Pete. 

Pete read a song called Sugar We’re Going Down and said, “This one sounds good. Can you play it?”

Patrick looked and said, “Yeah.”

He picked up a guitar and began to sing:   
Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear   
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Patrick looked up and smiled at the guys and continued to play. He finished the song and they were saying how much they loved it. 

Pete said, “I really love that song.”

Patrick smiled and said, “Thanks.”

So they ended up recording Thanks for The Memories and Sugar We’re Going Down. They decided to put Sugar on the album as a bonus track to surprise everyone. 

Pete was driving him and Patrick home and said, “Hey baby I have some news.”

Patrick said, “Okay.”

Pete said, “I have to go on tour next week for 2 months.”

Patrick said, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Pete said, “Then come with me.”

Patrick said, “But I have a job and I need to earn money.”

Pete said, “Honey I have enough money that you don’t need to work.”

Patrick said, “But I don’t want that, I don’t want you to spoil me. It would be weird.”

Pete asked, “How would it be weird?”

Patrick said, “Because I have never had anyone as nice as you do these kinds of things for me and I am just not used to it.”

Pete said, “Please at least let me spoil you a little bit.”

Patrick said, “Fine.”

Pete said, “Good. I have invitation to an art show. Would you like to come with me?”

Patrick asked, “Would I have to wear sunglasses and stuff so the paparazzi won’t see me?”

Pete said, “No, I want to show you off to the world.”

Patrick smiled and said, “Okay. I will come.”

Pete kissed Patrick and said, “Thanks baby.”  
They went inside the house and Pete went to his room as Patrick laid down on the couch. Pete got on his tux and found one of his old ones that hopefully would fit Patrick. He went downstairs and found Patrick half asleep on the couch watching Looney Tunes. 

Pete said, “Hey sleepy head.”

Patrick said, “Hi.”

Pete said, “Looney Tunes. Really? It’s a kid show.”

Patrick said, “It is one of my favorite cartoons.”

Pete said, “Okay.” 

He sat down on the floor next to him and played with Patrick’s hair. Patrick smiled and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

Pete said, “I have an old tux that might fix you but if not then we can change into jeans and a nice shirt.”

Patrick said, “Thanks.”

Pete said, “No problem baby. I thought you were a great singer today honey and I think you should make a living off of it.”

Patrick said, “I don’t think so.”

Pete kissed Patrick and said, “At least think about it. Now come on let’s get ready.”

They got ready and went to the car to go to the art show. The first half hour was a blast they had fun and they had interviews as being a couple which was loved by the public once they found out. 

Pete pulled out his phone and said, “Hey Trick, take a picture with me.”

Patrick stood and smiled at the camera with Pete. Pete posted the picture of them on his Facebook page and said ‘Me and this cutie are having a blast at this are show. I just wish he was one of the exhibits! <3’

Patrick went to get him and Pete another drink but froze when he heard a familiar voice say his name. He turned around and he was face to face with Rick. 

Rick asked, “What are you doing here?”

Patrick said, “I am here with Pete.”

Rick asked, “Excuse me?”

Patrick said, “Sorry sir, I am here with Pete sir.”

Rick said, “That’s better. Hey Carrie come over here I want you to meet someone.”

Carrie walked over and kissed Rick then looked at Patrick. 

Rick said, “This is Patrick.”

Carrie said, “Oh so you’re the one that ruined Rick’s life and took Pete away from me.”

Patrick asked, “What are you talking about?”

Carrie said, “Listen closely Pat. You see Pete doesn’t really love you he will get bored he always does. Once he does he will get rid of you and leave your filthy fatass heartbroken. You don’t deserve someone like Pete. I have no clue what he saw in you but I think he is either cheating behind your back or trying to win a bet. I think he doesn’t even like you.”

Patrick said, “You’re lying.”

Carrie said, “Oh really” as she pointed at Pete who was with a girl that kissed him. 

Patrick said, “No.” as tears fell from his eyes and onto Pete’s old suit.

Pete saw Patrick crying and went over there but Carrie and Rick came into this view so he basically ran over there. 

He wrapped his arms around Patrick who hid his face in his chest and cried as Pete asked, “What do you guys want?”

Carrie said, “Nothing, we just wanted to talk to Pat here.”

Rick said, “Remember what we said.” as he shoved Patrick.

They walked away and Pete walked Patrick outside and asked, “What did they say to you?”

Patrick said, “Nothing! You would just deny everything.”

Pete said, “No, please just tell me.”

Patrick said, “No, I need some time to think. I’ll call you later.” then walked away. 

Pete sighed and went home and Patrick went to his old apartment to find Rick there. 

Rick asked, “What are you doing here?”

Patrick said, “I need some time away from Pete.”

Rick asked, “So you came to me?”

Patrick let more tears fall but nodded. 

Rick cracked his knuckles as he walked closer to Patrick and said, “Good.”

Pete had no idea where Patrick had went so he tried calling him but got no answer, he looked at his house and no sign of him, he called Andy and Joe and they haven’t seen him.   
Pete sighed and said, “Oh Patrick I am so sorry. Please come back.”

He turned off the lights and went to bed hoping Patrick would come home tomorrow. 

A week has past and Pete hasn’t heard anything from Patrick but had to go on tour so he stopped looking for now and would continue once he gets back. The first place was 2 miles away from where they lived and to Pete it was too close for him and he couldn’t stop thinking about Patrick. 

They had 2 hours before they had to go on stage and Joe rushed in with Pete’s phone and said, “Take this.”

Pete sneered, “Who is it?”

Joe yelled, “Patrick!”

Pete jumped off the couch and raced across the room in about 2 seconds. 

He answered, “Patrick! Where are you?”

Patrick whispered, “Shh. Please keep your voice down or he will wake up.”

Pete asked, “Who? Who are you with? Where are you?”

Patrick said, “I didn’t know where to go and I am so sorry Pete for running off.”

Pete said, “You are worrying me even more than before Patrick, come on just tell me where you are baby.”

Patrick began to cry and said, “Rick.”

Pete asked, “Did he hurt you?”

Patrick whimpered as Rick started to wake up. 

Pete said, “No, no honey. Stay on the line with me. I am coming to get you just stay on the phone.”

Rick yelled, “You little b**** I told you not to touch the phone!!”

All Pete heard was stuff slamming around and the call ended. 

Pete turned to Joe and Andy and said, “Guys I know we have 2 hours until we go on but I have to go get Patrick.”

Andy asked, “What’s wrong?”

Pete said, “He went to his old abusive boyfriend and Rick just found out he was on the phone so I don’t know what is happening right now.”

Joe said, “Pete stop rambling. We will stall if we have to but go get Patrick.”

That’s all Pete needed to hear and he raced out of the room going to his car. Luckily he was only 2 miles away but he was still scared shitless because Rick could end Patrick’s life quicker than Pete could get there. 

Pete got out his phone and dialed 9-1-1 to get the cops over there because he knew they would reach Patrick faster than he would. 

Pete pulled up to Rick’s apartment to find a police car and an ambulance in front of the house. 

He got out and ran to the house until an officer stopped him asking, “Where are you going?”

Pete said, “I’m Pete, I called in to get help here for my boyfriend Patrick.”

The officer said, “Okay well you can come in because Patrick locked himself in the bathroom and keeps asking for a guy named Pete, which I’m guessing is you.”

Pete asked, “Is he hurt?”

The officer said, “We found blood marks on the floor and a bloody knife too.”

Pete ran into the house and found an officer yelling at a door with a voice on the other side that sounded broken. 

Pete asked, “Patrick are you in there?”

Patrick’s voice was quiet but said, “Pete?”

Pete said, “Yeah. Baby I need you to open the door.”

Patrick opened the door and let Pete in. Pete had Patrick in his arms within seconds and began to look him over asking, “Are you alright?”

Patrick said, “I’m tired.”

Pete said, “No, no stay awake.”

Patrick said, “I love you Pete” as his eyes slipped close. 

Pete said, “No! PATRICK! Come on baby open your eyes.”

A paramedic took Patrick and sped off to the hospital as Pete called Joe to postpone the concert for a couple of days until Patrick was okay enough to go with them. 

Pete ran into the hospital asking for Patrick and got told he was in surgery, so he waited in the waiting room just pacing back and forth. 

A nurse came out and asked, “Patrick Stump?”

Pete said, “Yes. I am with him. How is he?”

The nurse said, “He has cuts and bruises everywhere, sprained wrist, and a stab wound to the stomach which is stitched up now. He is in room 207 and you can see him.”

Pete said, “Thank you so much” and ran down the hallway on the search for room 207. 

He quietly entered and saw Patrick on the bed looking broken. 

Patrick smiled and said, “Hi.”

Pete said, “Hey cutiepie. How are you feeling?”

Patrick said, “Sore and tired.”

Pete asked as he rubbed Patrick’s arm, “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Patrick said, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Pete smiled and lightly kissed Patrick on the forehead. 

Patrick sighed and said, “Pete I’m sorry for leaving and not telling you where I was.”

Pete said, “I don’t care. I should be saying sorry for not taking care of you more because this happened to you. The important thing is I found you and that’s all that matters.”

Patrick said, “But your tour.”

Pete said, “I am putting it off for a couple days until you are okay enough to come with me on tour.”

Patrick asked, “You still want me to come with you?”

Pete said, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Patrick said, “I thought you would hate me because you had to cancel part of your tour.”

 

Pete said, “I love you more than anything else in this world. I would give up my fame and everything I have just to be with you. I want you to know that.”

Patrick said, “I love you Pete.”

Pete said, “I love you way more baby.”

Patrick smiled and yawned into his hand. 

Pete asked, “Can I ask you something?”

Patrick nodded. 

Pete explained, “The guys and I love your voice and we were wondering if you would like to sing a song or two at the concert?”

Patrick said, “But I can’t sing.”

Pete said, “You are amazing and you can even sing with me if that makes you more comfortable.”

Patrick asked, “What song?”

Pete said, “I think we should do your songs Young Volcanoes and Sugar.”

Patrick said, “Okay.”

Pete kissed Patrick’s lips lightly and said, “Get some sleep cutiepie I will be right here.”

Patrick finally felt safe and closed his eyes letting sleep take him. 

Pete watched Patrick sleep for a bit then took out his phone to update Joe and Andy on what was going on. 

A week Patrick was 100% better and was going on tour with Pete and his friends.   
First day of tour: 

Pete woke up from the sunlight in his window blinding him. He looked down and smiled at the sight of Patrick sleeping on his chest. Pete grabbed his phone and took a picture, posting it on Facebook saying ‘This guy breaks my heart with just a smile. He is the most amazing, kindest, and cutest person I have ever met. Tonight I have a surprise for him: I am going to propose. He deserves way more than what I can give him but I will try. I love you so much Patrick! <3’ 

He decided to let Patrick wake up on his own so he stayed in bed with him until then. 

About an hour later Patrick woke up and asked, “What time is it?”

Pete said, “11:00”

Patrick sat up and asked, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Pete said, “Because you were too cute.”

Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. 

Pete said, “Come on let’s get ready.”

They both showered and got dressed to go to sound check before the concert. Once they were done with that everyone had lunch while the fans came in for the concert. After everyone got on stage (Patrick was backstage) and began to play. 

With 4 songs left Pete said, “Okay I have to tell you guys something. You all know my boyfriend Patrick. (the crowd cheered) Well he is here with me tonight and I found out he has an amazing voice. It took a while but we talked him into playing 2 of his original songs for us. Please welcome Patrick. Come on out baby.”

The crowd cheered as Patrick walked on stage with a guitar. Pete and Patrick shared a quick hug and a kiss then Patrick began to play Sugar We’re Going Down. 

As he played the crowd was ecstatic and even more when he played Young Volcanoes. 

Patrick finished his songs and Pete had him sit down so he could sing the last 2 songs to him. 

Pete said, “Okay before we go I want to give something to Patrick. Baby I have loved you ever since I saw you and even when you spilt coffee on me (crowd laughs). I love you more than life itself and I would give up everything I have just to be with you. I look at you and I see the rest of my life in front of me. So” he got down on one knee and continued, “Will you marry me?”

Patrick said ‘yes’ as he threw his arms around Pete and cried. 

The crowd cheered as they shared their first kiss as fiancés. Hand in hand they walked off the stage together.


End file.
